A Change
by thecowwhisperer
Summary: Tris gets in a major accident and only remembers her 2 brothers. When tris was younger her family abandoned her on the Pedrad's doorstep. They have been her family ever since she was born. She only remember them after she goes through amnesia. She couldn't even remember the dark cold icy blue eyes her boyfriend had. Really bad at summaries so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story! Please give me negative and positive feed back I would really appreciate it!

Chapter 1

TRIS POV

I saw him standing there staring at me. Four or something but I just looked into his mesmerizing eyes he calls. They were icy blue but I couldn't remember. The only thing I saw was a **flashing** light. It was red and reminded me of the love we had but then I was knocked out again. The next time I woke up there was a faint beeping that grew louder and louder. I opened my eyes but the bright light blinded me. I heard whispers saying she's badly injured. Were they talking about me? I opened my eyes now blurry as they adjusted to the light. I see someone mocha skin and short blackish/brown hair she screams "she's awake!" To the doctors I'm guessing. A bunch of these teenagers come I'm guessing 16-18 years old. I looked at them in confusion hoping they would notice and get someone but they all stared at me. I then met these icy blue eyes they look so familiar but I don't know why. A boy with chocolate brown eyes speaks "umm…hi Tris." Uriah is all I can think. He helped me through the hardest times of my life. He knew me since I was born because we were neighbors. That's all I could remember except the older Uriah. Now I could remember Zeke and Uriah. No one else I croaked out something that only I could hear which was "Uriah." Im guessing he could hear because he responded back "Trissy, I missed you." "Why?" I asked back. "oh you don't know." He said with a little disappointment. Just then the doctor walks in and tells everybody to get out. He explained my injury and said I could be discharged after I get my arm cast back on and then my left leg cast on. The one thing that I could remember the doctor say was "Tris, you have amnesia. That is partial or total loss of memory. Do you remember anything?" I responded with "Uriah" then coughed out Zeke afterwards. "Can you go get them?" My voice cracked. The doctor started towards the door. Seconds later Zekey and Uri walk in. "Zeke and Uri I missed you." I say. Zeke responds "how about the others?""what others?" I ask curiously. "Our friends Tris." Uriah replies before Zeke could open his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Our friends Tris" Uriah says.

I don't have any friends except my brothers. Nobody is ever with me.

"Who are they?" I ask confused.

"You know who they are!" He yells at me like an angry devil.

A tear rolls down my face and Zeke wipes it away.

"I wanna go home." Im crying now and Zeke hugs me protectively.

"Later. I promise." Zeke whispers so Uriah couldn't hear.

"I love you Zekey."

"I love you Trissy." Zeke says back.

"Hey that's my nickname for her!" Uriah's chuckling while I giggle.

Zeke lets go and motions for Uriah to come out too. I'm alone again and forever. They'll never come back. No one needs me because they just get hurt and die. That's what happened to my real parents. I got too close and they died because of me. It's all my fault. Silent tears run down my face. Uriah walks in again. He sees the tears and hands me a tissue I take it and wipe the tears.

"Sorry about before. I didn't know you didn't remember them. The doctor just explained. I'm really sorry Tris." Uriah says

"It's ok but who are they? The only people I remember is you mom and Zeke." I say curiously.

"Well Tris the scary tall guy was your boyfriend." He states that so smoothly like he's been waiting to say that.

I had a boyfriend. I wonder what it felt like. Magical, lively, and maybe even lovestruck. I feel a pang of regret for forgetting everything but I can't do anything about it. Why can't I get anything. Life hates me and I can't stand it! Sleep takes over me.

**NEXT DAY**

I wake up thinking about Uriah's words. "Well Tris that scary tall guy was your boyfriend." Was he telling the truth? Then mom ran in interrupting my thoughts.

"Honey we are leaving today!" My mother said with empathy of me. I got up and sat in the wheel chair waiting for me. I was pushed outside and was immediately bombarded with questions. From all girls not really the boys. I'm guessing I had annoying friends. The scary tall guy stares at me. He was probably thinking how ugly I am or weak. I stared into his eyes icy blue. "Four" I whispered ever so lightly he could see my mouth move. He stood there frozen like he wasn't expecting me to say that but I did. A tear slid down his face before he could wipe it away. His eyes were bloodshot. I think mine were too. I pushed myself over to him and hugged his stomach because I couldn't get up without support. I squeezed him for life before he squeezed back. I looked at him. Worry and sorrow in his eyes and facial expression.

He really did love me.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 weeks later**

**Tris POV**

I got discharged from the hospital 2 weeks ago. My leg is healing very fast which is peculiar and my arm is not broken anymore. I'm am truly scared of what will happen.

_ring_

It's Christina ughh she won't stop bugging me about the accident that happened and I'm not telling her. She is acting like a bitch in my words.

"Hey Trissy!" She screams into the phone. I cover my ears so my ear drums won't die.

I groan "Hi Christina. Don't call me Trissy!"

"But it's really cute and how come Zeke and Uriah get to call you that?"

"They are my brothers. Brothers tease sisters and get sisters mad. Happy now?"

Just leave me alone already I think.

"Someone's grumpy! Why you so mad?"

"Because a unicorn burned my house down!" I say trying to copy her tone.

She laughs a stupid laugh. It's really annoying.

"So you wanna go shopping?!" She asks.

"Not with you!"I smirk and end the call.

I realize what I've done and yell

"SHIT!"

Uriah comes into my room and looks at me worriedly.

"What did little miss Trissy do now?" He smirks.

"Oh shut up!" I punch his arm playfully while he has a look of hurt on his face. I stick my tongue out and he runs out calling Zeke's name.

"ZEKE! ZEKE! ZEKE!" Uriah yells at the top of his lungs.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zeke snaps.

"Someone's angry" I mutter.

"Did someone say I was angry? IM NOT ANGRY!" Zeke exclaims.

He barges into my room with Uriah, Uriah's underwear is in Zeke's hand holding Uriah off the ground.

"ZEKE PUT HIM DOWN!" I yell demandingly

"Why should I?" He mutters weakly.

"One your being an ass and two umm… you only said one! Aha!"

I say proudly.

"Fine" he drops Uriah and crosses his arms over his chest.

Uriah pants and jogs over to me then gives me a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe" I breathe out.

"Oh sorry" he apologizes.

"Now what's wrong with you Zekey Poo?" I say.

"Nothing" he mumbles

"really because you look pissed!" Uriah exclaims

"Shut up!" He spits back.

"Now what's wrong with you Trissy?" Uriah pouts his lip and flutters his eyelashes.

"Christina is being a bitch. She asked me to go shopping and I said not with you!"

"Oh right Trissy poo knows what she's talking about!" Uriah has a big smile while saying this and puts his hand up for a high five. I reject and push his hand down.

"Uriah now is not the time!" I yell at him.

"I'll just invite the gang over!" Uriah exclaims again.

"Fuck you." I murmur

"What did you say?" Uriah asks me questionably.

"I said FUCK YOU! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"Welcome to the angry people club Tris!" Zeke attempts a high five and fails.

"Invite them over Uri." I roll my eyes.

"YAY!" He smiles so big it could hurt his cheeks.

*gang is at house now*

I sit in my room irritated. Christina is here but my boyfriend is too. Marlene and Shauna my best friends since Christina has spacial issues. There's a knock at my bedroom door.

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT!" I didn't mean to say that oops.

"I meant come in" I saved it yes!

My boyfriends head pops out of the door and he comes in.

"Sorry about you know." I say

He comes over and sits next to me. I kiss him on the cheek. He puts his arm around me and looks at me.

"Hey look at me." He says pulling my chin up to his face.

"Isn't that better." he whispers

"Maybeeee" I lean in to him more so we're breathing the same air.

"Now answer my question. Are you ok? Is there anything wrong? You seem angry."

"Woah there tiger. Yes I am ok. No there is nothing wrong and I am angry." I whisper back to him.

"Why are you angry?" He pulls us even closer together so if I leaned in a little we would be kissing.

"Christina is being a bitch so she asked me to go shopping and I said not with you. I totally regret that but I don't like her."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I saw her having sex with Peter in a little shed in the woods."

I feel so relieved and free from stress. The tension from my shoulders is gone and my mind is free. He closes the gap between our faces so we're kissing. It's slow and passionate until my bedroom door creaks open and there stands Christina.

"Hey Tris! So I thought I should come over and get you ready for our 'party' tonight!"

"LETS GET THIS STRAIGHT! I AM NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A SPACIAL BITCH WHO HAS CHEATS ON HER BOYFRIEND TO HAVE SEX WITH THE GUY WHO ASSAULTED HER SO CALLED BEST FRIEND! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK WHORE!"

Why do I always say these things?

"I knew you would figure out soon enough. You could tell Will that I cheated on him though. Bye Trissy!" She is a bitch.

Before she could leave the gang gathered to see what we were talking about. They put their ears to the closed door and when Christina opened it they all fell on top of her. She deserves that!

I feel my insides tingling and my eyes feel weird. I get a little cold and shiver. Four is looking at my eyes with horror and confusion.

"T-Tris your eyes." He gulped "they're changing colors from blue to yellow."

Zeke comes over to find my skin almost lifeless because it's so cold. He bends down to the height of my eyes so I could see him.

"Tris!" I hear but only see darkness.

I hear muffled cries and then nothing. My breathing is getting heavier and it's getting harder to breathe.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I'll try to update as much as I can but its hard with testing and such I hope you liked the chapter


End file.
